


On the Other Side

by kira_katrine



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Pining, Post-Season 2, Pre-Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/pseuds/kira_katrine
Summary: Things have changed since Tilly last saw Michael.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	On the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaznetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/gifts).



Michael wasn’t quite the same as Tilly had remembered her.

There was her hair, of course, which had grown longer in the time she’d been gone. There were her clothes. But it wasn’t just those things on the surface. 

When Tilly came back to the room, she saw right away it was more. Her roommate sat on her bed, surrounded by the artifacts, the tools, the context of a new world Tilly didn’t yet know. 

Michael was still gorgeous. Perhaps even more so, older, wiser maybe, but somehow more free. _As if she really had sprouted wings and flown._

Tilly’s side of the room was the same as always. The same trinkets on her nightstand. The same photograph of the two of them--it felt like yesterday, it felt like a million years. Nine hundred and thirty, to be precise.

Maybe Michael was just back here out of habit. Maybe she’d moved on.

But she looked up at Tilly, and smiled that smile Tilly had never quite gotten used to seeing, the one that almost knocked her off her feet every time.

“Uh--welcome back,” Tilly stammered.

“It’s good to be back, Tilly,” Michael said. “It’s good to be home.”


End file.
